Never Tickoff a Ravenclaw
by childofflameandwave
Summary: It was just a potion to cure all of Hogwarts from acne permanently... and to gain a little attention. Who would have thought there would be such drastic side effects from an unsupervised Ravenclaw...


**Just a little story about what happens when a Ravenclaw feels that she is being overlooked and is unsupervised and decides to get some revenge. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter…**

**Unsupervised Ravenclaw**

"I want to start off saying that it was NOT my fault." I told the Wizengamot before me. "It was an avoidable accident that could have been prevented if the professors would have paid attention to someone who was not part of Potter's groupies or Malfoy's thugs. As a Ravenclaw not associated with either group, I was always overlooked. I paid just as much money to get to Hogwarts as everyone else, but no one cared about me. What did I have to do to get attention from them!"

"Miss Moore, as you are in front of the Wizengamot for what you did, I would assume that you finally got their attention. If you could precede to tell us exactly what you did we would much appreciate it. If you could also tell us how to counteract your actions, the Department of Mysteries would also be very appreciative as they are currently trying to fix those who remain at the school." A very old, wrinkly looking woman said while cutting off my rant.

Giving a deep sigh, I took acting classes when I was younger so I knew how to sigh to gain sympathy from the audience. "Well, like I said it was an accident, I was attempting to create a sort of potion charm hybrid to cure teenage acne, I thought I would make a fortune."

Another woman, this one even older and wrinklier than the last one broke into my prepared speech, "You do know that there are charms and potions that cure acne already invented. Why in the world would you want to combine them?"

Restraining myself from rolling my eyes I responded, "Well I read about both and thought by combining them the cure would be permanent."

"So which potion and charm did you try and combine?" This time it was a man who asked the question while cutting me off….I knew today was going to be a long, long day.

Shifting in the hard chair that was the only piece of furniture on the stage of the amphitheater the Wizengamot used to try cases. Though why my case was deemed to be tried by them I have no idea…it is not as if I did what I did on purpose and I knew no one could prove it…all of my journals had lots of notes on acne and the charms and potions dealing with them. I totally did not mean to have what happened, happen…really.

"Well, you see…I thought because I am really smart and have studied both potions and charms," I stopped for a long dramatic pause, some of the members trying me leaned forward to hear which potion and charm I used, "I would make up my own!"

You could have heard a pin drop in the room. Before my triers could start interrogating me again, a high screechy voice called out from the balcony of those watching over my trial.

"You stupid girl," the woman with long, greasy looking black hair and overly large beaky nose shouted, "Have I taught you nothing! You don't start making up your own potion on your own. Especially when you are adding charms to it."

An older, dwarf of a woman, next to the one who had just shouted, spoke up then, "Miss Moore, why didn't you just come to us for help?"

I knew it was more a rhetorical question, so I decided to keep on with my story. "Anyways, after I made my potion and made up my charm…if you look at the parchment I have just sent you all you will see exactly what I did…I decided to gift the entire Hogwarts populace with an acne free face for the rest of their teenage lives and adult lives, I guess as it affected the professors as well."

The two who spoke up earlier from the balcony just finished looking at my parchment and passed out; I had to try not to laugh at the sight.

"Miss Moore," the first old lady spoke up again, "Could you tell us for the records, what happened exactly yesterday morning at Hogwarts."

Excited, I started once again to tell my story, "Well, I got the house elves to place the potion into the pumpkin juice so that everyone would drink it in the morning. I find it odd that pumpkin juice is the only offered drink at Hogwarts, but that doesn't really matter, in fact it made it easier to dose everyone. Back to the story, after making sure everyone had had a least a sip of juice…I had a charmed parchment tell me when that happened…any way, I then cast my charm to wipe out pimples and zits forever! Happily, according to my diagnostic charm, it worked…no more ugly little bumps."

This time an older woman with long white hair and twinkling blue eyes behind a pair of half moon glasses spoke up, "If your cure worked so well, please inform me as to why I and the rest of those at Hogwarts are like this." She then made a gesture towards herself and then pointed to the two women who were just now waking up from their faint.

Secretly pleased, but hiding my amusement at what I had actually planned to happen, happened, I replied, "Unfortunately, my cure came with a terrible side effect Professor Dumbledore. I did not research gender changing charms, it never occurred to me that if I combined billywig parts with doxy eggs and then my charm it not only cure acne but change one's gender. It was an accident"

I stopped paying attention as they, the Wizengamot, started to speak amongst themselves as to whether I was guilty of changing everyone gender on purpose. Soon my attention focused back to Dumbledore when he…uh, she…stood up to speak once again.

"The Wizengamot has decided that Miss Moore is not guilty of purposeful gender changes. Miss Moore, you are free to go."

I jumped from the evil chair and took off out of the courtroom. Just as I ran out I overheard a crying Snape say the gender change was permanent. I knew it was permanent, I made it that way…after all this way the attention is off the Girl Who Lived and the Princess of Slytherin…that Snape is now a girl too just makes it better. I waited till I got home to laugh…


End file.
